Predator Missile
is a multiplayer killstreak reward in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. After achieving a killstreak of 5 (4 with hardline), a player is given the option to bring out a laptop. Using this laptop puts the player in control of a air-to-ground missile, shifting viewpoint to that of the camera on-board the missile. Enemy players will be outlined with a red square on the missile's camera. Players using the Cold-Blooded perk will not have a red square around them. Campaign The player gains access to missile-equipped Predator Drones during the level 'Wolverines!' to help maintain a defensive perimeter around the wounded "Raptor". The Predator is also seen in "Contingency", where Roach uses air-to-ground missiles to terminate hostile guards in the submarine base. Image:PredatorMissileLaptop.PNG|The laptop used to control the missile. Image:PredatorMissileControl.PNG|A player in control of a predator missile. Tactics *Hide! You are vulnerable to enemy fire while controlling the missile. *Always lie down before controling the Predator. *If you press the button to activate it but realize you are in a bad hiding spot, pressing the button again cancels it, saving it for later. *It is almost always a 1 free kill, more if you are lucky. * Enemy drones are unannounced, but a red circle still shows up on your map. This is the blast radius. Try to stay away from team mates, as the controller almost always goes for the largest concentration of players, the primary exception being a revenge kill if someone has just killed the controller, *Pressing the "fire" button will activate the missile's afterburner, dramatically increasing the speed of the missile. *A common strategy is to pair the Predator Missile with a 6-kill or 7-kill killstreak reward in order to call in two killstreak rewards in a short window of time. *A good hiding spot is recommended when using this killstreak. *If no hiding spot is avaliable, then get a teammate to cover you as you control the missile. *Predator Missiles are not as useful in maps with plenty of overhead cover. However, it is possible to score indirect kills, as the missile's explosion causes a large amount of splash damage. The blast radius is unrivaled by any other explosive in the game, including the Javelin. *An extremely effective way to use the Predator Missile is by using it to take out enemy killstreaks. It can take out all aircraft except the AC-130 and UAV killstreaks in one direct hit. *Because the missle comes in on an angle, it is possible to put it into windows killing enemy players inside a building. This tactic is often used in Favela. *A great tactic to use on any round based gametype like demolition or capture the flag is to obtain a predator missile on the first round and then save the missile until the start of the next round. Use the missile immediately on the next round which would net you at least a multikill on most maps. This is also the easiest way to obtain The Grim Reaper title by killing 5 enemies with a single missile. This tactic, however, is ineffective in search and destroy as there is a "run for over" timer(which prevents the use of any killstreak) after the round starts before you can activate a killstreak reward. Trivia *Real-life Predator drones only carry two Hellfire missiles each. This contrasts with in-game Predator drones, which have infinite missiles outside of Multiplayer, and only one inside a Multiplayer match. *Oddly, if the missile happens to land on top of a player, it may count as a headshot. *The Predator used in Modern Warfare 2 is likely referring to the MQ-9 Reaper, which is a UAV drone suited for a hunter-killer role. Unlike its predecessor, the MQ-1 Predator, the Reaper has a much larger payload and unmanned aerial combat role. Although the soldiers in-game refer to the drone as the Predator, it would likely be more accurate to refer to the UAV as the Reaper. *On extremely RARE cases, a player can survive a '''DIRECT '''Predator Missile impact. Video thumb|300px|right|The Predator Missile in action Category:Multiplayer